


Coming Home

by Siderea



Category: Clover no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Clover, Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siderea/pseuds/Siderea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This strange, peculiar country has become home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Old work.
> 
> From the old 31_days prompt  
> "Did I dream this belief or did I believe this dream?"--17 May 2008

It was so easy to think of the Country of Hearts as a dream. What else could it be, after all? Or so Alice had reasoned, when she first came here. She had worried about what it meant about her personality, of course, but she had otherwise gone with it, always half-expecting to wake up back home.

Now, though… Now she had to wonder if this was truly make believe. If it was, then why did she fear being killed? In a dream, it would simply cause her to wake up. But if this was reality… She shivered at the thought.

Was this a dream or was this real? The idea of everyone being in love with her was so ridiculous it had to be a dream—but the personalities of everyone she had met seemed too vivid and complicated to spring from her subconscious.

The Country of Hearts… A dream made real or a reality made dream… Either way, she no longer wanted to leave.


End file.
